


you come undone your flesh disarmed

by alltimeslash



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, Human Clark Kent, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, creepy lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: Clark comes back without powerslike Lex isnt gonna jump on that...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	you come undone your flesh disarmed

**Author's Note:**

> iv seen some awesome fic out there where Clark comes back without powers and human or human AND amnesia , and until they fix it Bruce swoops in like “no one touch my emotional support alien “ but id love to see a fic that takes it a step further and has Luthor find out about that shit , i mean like hes not gonna fuck shit up with that ? (kidnapping ahoy) and Bruce is like “you fucking touched my emotional support alien !!!”
> 
> So i actually took a shot at this over on my tumbler so just cross posting this tid bit from there....

The first thing that registers is the still unfamiliar feeling of pain,a throbbing in his head and soreness in his arms he doesn’t understand.He wants to open his eyes but there heavy and when they finally crack open its only half way, but he still cant make sense of what hes seeing

The last thing he remembers is walking one of the trails near Bruce’s lake house, so the small dimply lit room he finds himself in coupled with the weakness weighing down his body only serves to make him uneasy.

He tries to move his arms and the ache drags his eyes downward to the source , his wrist are encased in thick metal , its overkill more then enough to hold him in his current state. But they hold him fast, arms flush against the armrest to what he realizes is a chair, the metal digs in, leaves marks on his skin but theres no green glow and his brows crease. He cant explain the heaviness in his limbs, when he manages to make his eyes slowly creep back up to take in more of his surroundings , his gaze is drawn to a side table full of syringes and needles and-oh..oh..

“ Welcome back to the world of the living Clark Jo. ”

A flash of adrenaline at that voice has sweat gathering further at his nape, and he’d like to think whatever he’s drugged with is just making him that much more overheated, but as he takes in the form of Lex Luthor ,legs crossed leisurely, impeccable blue suite ,wine in hand and amusement dancing in a predators eyes, he has to admit to himself that thought may not be completely true, as if sensing his discomfort Lex’s smile widens.

“ Iv been celebrating your glorious resurrection from out of the dirt .” Lex gives a pointed look at the cuffs on his wrist ,and the bruise marring his forearm from the kiss of a needle. “ But not back up into the sky, it would seem the delicious little rumor i heard was true ..not that im complaining. ”

On the rooftop Lex had distanced himself as much as he could while threatening him and waging his finger in his face , Lex doesn’t hesitate to touch him this time , leans forwards and runs a hand through his hair to push damp curls from his forehead and the action makes him shiver ,Lex’s lip twitches in amusement. “ I like you like this. ” The words make him want to shiver again and the only thing he can think is to cling to a hope that Bruce finds him , that any moment now Batman will come crashing-

“He wont find you Clark. ” Lex says as if reading his mind, and theres a hint of what on any one else would be sympathy. “ Its just me and you here. ” Its true , no techs in lab coats or metal tables, just Lex Luthor in a chair across from him , staring at him oddly and calling him by his actual name ..hes not sure which thought is more unsettling.

He wants to stay alert and aware ,but his head keeps lulling to the side, his eyes drooping further , as he falls back into the black the last thing he hears is Lexs amused voice.

“A god, trapped in human flesh. ”

This isn’t good ..

**Author's Note:**

> my ass still wants/is waiting for the fics where Clark comes back without powers and human ,Lex finds out and all hell breaks loose and Bruce is having none of it , until then i guess ill always have this paragraph.. im gonna go hide in a hole now…


End file.
